Szablon:News/archiwum19
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 2010 Czerwiec *Nesti: Juve do przebudowy :Króciutkiej analizy obecnej sytuacji Juventusu dokonał ostatnio w jednym z wywiadów Carlo Nesti, włoski dziennikarz i pisarz. Nie ukrywałem nigdy swojej opinii na temat działań Juventusu na mercato - jest to zespół w całości do przebudowy, jednak innowacje należy rozpocząć od defensywy. Jeśli nie wszystko układa się za plecami, to normalne, że nie masz głowy, aby kreować ofensywę. Ano właśnie - wydatki się zwracają. Wyśmienitym wyborem było kupno Storariego, punkt dla Marotty i Del Neriego. Nieuniknionym ruchem było sprowadzenie Bonucciego, o którym co prawda nie wiadomo, jakie są jego maksymalne możliwości, ale który jest najlepszym młodym włoskim obrońcą. Podoba mi się również Mexes: 28 lat to wiek dojrzałości piłkarskiej i po sezonie, który spędził jako cień Burdisso, jest on w moich oczach teraz zawodnikiem bardziej zmotywowanym i mniej porywczym. 120px|right *Chiellini o Poulsenie i Bonuccim :Przed wyjazdem na wakacje wywiadu udzielił Giorgio Chiellini. Wypowiedział się on na temat Christiana Poulsena oraz Leonardo Bonucciego, nowego zawodnika Juventusu. W nadchodzącym sezonie Juventus będzie grał najpewniej w ustawieniu 4-4-2. Wypowiadając się na temat Poulsena, którego sporo osób zaprasza już do opuszczenia turyńskiego zespołu, Chiellini powiedział: Christian jest dobry piłkarzem i jestem pewien, że w ustawieniu 4-4-2 sprawdzi się naprawdę nieźle. Rzecz w tym, że płaci za to, iż w momencie, w którym do nas dołączył, wszyscy spodziewali się Xabiego Alonso. Poulsen to pewny piłkarz, gwarantuje wyrównany poziom całego zespołu. Pamiętam mecz w Bergamo, wygrany 5:2, w którym zaprezentował się iście genialnie. Do zespołu dołączy Leonadro Bonucci, który będzie partnerem Chielliniego na środku defensywy zespołu. Leonardo jest dobrym piłkarzem. Na pewno wiele jeszcze przed nim, ale już i tak jest dobry. Kjaer jest zawodnikiem nieco innego typu. To tak jakby porównywać Cannavaro do Chivu - powiedział Giorgio. *Bonucci: Tu oddycha się zwycięstwem :Nowy obrońca Juventusu, Leonardo Bonucci, przyznał, iż jest gotowy podjąć nowe wyzwanie w swojej karierze piłkarskiej i rozpocząć przygodę z Juve. Oto pierwsze słowa byłego zawodnika Bari w roli piłkarza Starej Damy. Przed mikrofonami dziennikarzy Bonucci powiedział: Jestem gotowy na wspaniałą przygodę. Inter? Od dzisiaj nie istnieje Inter, liczy się tylko Juventusu. Inter jest już jedynie przeciwnikiem do pokonania. Następnie 23-latek dodał: Czuć, że oddycha się tutaj wolą rozegrania dobrego sezonu, postawienia swego rodzaju kamienia milowego, oddzielającego teraźniejszość od przeszłości, chęcią powrotu na sam szczyt. Zapytany o swój styl gry, odparł: Na pewno lubię inteligentnie rozegrać piłkę, nigdy nie wybijam jej na oślep. Pokazałem to już w zeszłym sezonie w Bari. Oczywiście, zdaję sobie sprawę, że w pewnych sytuacjach nie trzeba się szczypać tylko wykopać piłkę w trybuny. Na koniec dodał: Zacząłem już zapoznawać się z moimi nowymi kolegami z drużyny. Szczerze mówiąc, do tej pory więcej rozmawialiśmy o Mundialu niż o Juve, z wiadomych względów. Niestety, nasza przygoda z tegorocznymi mistrzostwami nie była pozytywna, ale i tak cieszę się, że mogłem wejść w skład tej drużyny. 120px|right *Bonucci i Martinez piłkarzami Juventusu :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o pozyskaniu Leonardo Bonucciego i Jorge Martineza. Jutro rano dopełnione zostaną ostatnie formalności - obaj przejdą testy medyczne i zostaną piłkarzami Bianconerich w pełnym tego określenia znaczeniu. Leonardo Bonucci to 23-letniego obrońca, który do tej pory reprezentowahttp://pl.juventus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:News&action=editł barwy włoskiego Bari. Martinez jest 27-letnim ofensywnym pomocnikiem, który niegdyś przeprowadził się z Urugwaju do Catanii. Z uwagi na swoją charakterystykę piłkarską może grać również jako wysunięty lub cofnięty napastnik. *Iaquinta: W Juventusie zakończę karierę :Po powrocie z RPA krótkiego wywiadu udzielił także napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta. Mimo że jego wypowiedź nie wieje w pełni optymizmem, to jednak piłkarz zapewnia, że to w Turynie chciałby zakończyć karierę. Potrzebny będzie jakiś cud. Kiedy dochodzi do wielu zmian, wśród piłkarzy i zarządu, ciężko jest ugrać coś ważnego od razu. Zeszłego piątku rozmawiałem z Del Nerim i myślę, że w tym momencie potrzeba nam kogoś takiego - wydaje mi się on właśnie tym odpowiednim trenerem. Jednak ludzie muszą uzbroić się w cierpliwość, nie można od razu zaczynać od wielkich zwycięstw. Plany na przyszłość? W Turynie jest mi dobrze, mam jeszcze trzy lata kontraktu do spełnienia. Po Juve niczego nie planuję. Nawet jeśli nie wszystko układa się najlepiej, Juventus jest zawsze Juventusem. Zdecydowałem już: to tutaj zakończę moją karierę. A pewnego dnia ją zakończę, ten świat potrafi czasami nas nieźle zestresować. Chiellini? Szaleństwem byłoby do sprzedawać, to najdzielniejszy zawodnik, jakiego mamy. Mówię to jako przyjaciel i jako kibic. Nie chcę jednak mieszać się w kwestie, które należą do zarządu. 120px|right *River Plate chce wypożyczyć Trezeguet :Prezydent River Plate, Daniel Passarella, przyznał ostatnio, że będzie próbował przekonać Beppe Marottę, by ten zgodził się wypożyczyć Argentyńczykom Davida Trezeguet jeszcze tego lata. Przyszłość piłkarska Francuza jest nadal pod znakiem zapytania. Mówiło się już o Napoli, Bordeaux, Marsylii, Dynamie Kijów i właśnie River Plate. Prezydent tego ostatniego klubu przyznał: Wiemy, że trudno będzie wyrwać Trezeguet z Juventusu, skoro ma jeszcze ważny kontrakt. Rozmawiałem z nim jednak i postanowiliśmy w przyszłym tygodniu przedyskutować możliwe opcje. Spróbujemy przekonać szefostwo Juve do tego, by wypożyczyli nam go na rok albo dwa. *Buffon: Brzydka niespodzianka :Wczorajszego ranka włoska kadra wylądowała na lotnisku Fiumicino w prowincji Rzym - w taki sposób podopieczni Lippiego zakończyli swoją przygodę z Mundialem 2010. O kilka słów komentarza pokusił się przed mikrofonami SKy Sport 24 ten, którego nieobecności żałowali wszyscy chyba najbardziej, Gigi Buffon. Zawiedliśmy i nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, mamy teraz wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i do przemyślenia, nie bacząc na prowokacje i polemiki włoskie calcio przechodzi obecnie bardzo szczególny moment. Jak określiłbym Mundial w naszym wykonaniu? Była to niespodzianka w negatywny tego słowa znaczeniu. Nikt nie wyobrażał sobie nigdy, że nie będziemy w stanie wyjść z grupy. Myślę jednak, że nawet jeśli dalibyśmy radę to zrobić, nie zaszlibyśmy o wiele dalej. Fakt, że odpadliśmy tak szybko pozwala nam rozmyślać nad tym, kim tak naprawdę teraz jesteśmy i ile jesteśmy warci. Teraz to Prandelli i młodsi piłkarze będą mieli za zadanie wnieść na nowo entuzjazm do tej drużyny. Optymistyczne jest to, że nic gorszego nas już spotkać nie może i jest to niezły punkt wyjścia na przyszłość. Optymizm powinien nadejść od strony młodych, od których oczekujemy sygnałów i dowodów na to, że się rozwijają, w przeciwnym wypadku znowu nie będziemy w stanie konkurować z drużynami na poziomie europejskim i światowym. 120px|right *Krasić jedzie do szefostwa CSKA :Milos Krasić po zakończeniu Mundialu nie wybiera się na wakacje ani w rodzinne strony, a do Moskwy. Ma osobiście podjąć próbę przekonania szefostwa CSKA, by ci dogadali się z Juventusem i pozwolili mu odejść. Krasiciowi nie chodzi po prostu o transfer, a konkretnie o wyprowadzkę do Juventusu. W przyszłym sezonie chcę grać tylko dla Juve, inne oferty mnie nie interesują - przyznał Serb. Na początku tygodnia Krasić chce spotkać się w siedzibie CSKA z szefostwem moskiewskiego klubu, a ściślej rzecz ujmując: z prezydentem i dyrektorem generalnym. Piłkarz chce przekonać ich, by zaakceptowali proponowane przez Juventus 15 milionów euro i pozwolili mu spokojnie przenieść się do Turynu. Albo do Juve, albo w ogóle - taki jest plan Serba. Obecnie różnica między ofertą Juve a oczekiwaniami Rosjan to 1,5 miliona euro. *Juventus zagra w Modenie :Ani Neapol, ani Mediolan - miejscem debiutu Juventusu w Lidze Europejskiej w sezonie 2010-2011 będzie Stadio Braglia w Modenie. Taka wiadomość ukazała się w dzisiejszym wydaniu Tuttosport, który donosi, jakoby zarząd Juve optował właśnie za Modeną jako miastem, w którym Bianconeri zagrają 29 lipca lub 5 sierpnia. Jak było już mówione wcześniej, zespół Del Neriego nie będzie mógł wykorzystać w tym celu swojego obiektu, ponieważ będzie to kolidowało z występem zespołu U2. Obiekt, na którym zwyczajowo grywa zespół Modeny, pokonał kandydatury Stadio San Paolo w Neapolu i Stadio Giuseppe Meazzy w Mediolanie, które raczej wydawały się faworytami. Na taki przebieg operacji miała wpływ także współpraca pomiędzy odpowiedzialnym za sport w Turynie Giuseppe Sbriglio i jego pochodzącym z Modeny kolegą - Antonio Marino. 120px|right *Juventus sprzedaje Criscito do Genoi :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o definitywnej sprzedaży połowy karty Domenico Criscito do Genoi. Cenę dotychczasowej własności Bianconerich Juventus ustalił na poziomie 6 milionów euro, które szefowie Genoi zapłacą w ciągu trzech lat. Juventus odnotował na sprzedaży Criscito zysk w kwocie 4,1 miliona euro. Jednocześnie odnowiona została współwłasność karty zawodniczej Raffaele Palladino. *Krasić nadal chce tylko do Juve :Mladen Naletilić, agent Milosa Krasicia, przyznał po raz kolejny, że Serb jest zainteresowany wyprowadzką z CSKA Moskwa, ale interesuje go tylko jedna opcja: Juventus. W ostatnio udzielonym na antenie Sky Sport 24 wywiadzie Naletilić podzielił się z mediami obecnym statusem spawy Krasicia. Póki co na razie wszystko niestety stoi w miejscu. To nie jest transfer łatwy do zrealizowania. Szefowie CSKA zmienili cenę karty zawodnika w trakcie negocjacji. Następnie dodał: Sam zawodnik jest niezwykle mocno zainteresowany przeprowadzką do Juventusu i mogę wręcz zagwarantować, że dopóki Marotta definitywnie nie wycofa się z negocjacji, dopóty dla Milosa nie istnieje żaden inny klub i żadna inna opcja. Nie jestem upoważniony do rozmawiania o konkretnych kwotach, ale póki co jest jeszcze różnica między oczekiwaniami Rosjan a ofertą Włochów. Tyle dobrego, że nie jest to jakaś wielka przepaść, to raczej drobna różnica, którą przy odrobinie dobrej woli z obu stron da się zniwelować. Na pewno liczy się też wola samego piłkarza. Dopóki jest nadzieja na grę w Juventusie, dopóty on nie chce nawet słyszeć o Manchesterze City czy innych opcjach. Anglicy czają się za rogiem, ale Milos chce Juve i tylko Juve. 120px|right *Davide Lanzafame wraca do Juventusu! :Davide Lanzafame wróci do Juventusu! Jeszcze dziś rano wydawało się, że zawodnik będzie grał w koszulce Parmy, tymczasem odnowione zostało porozumienie między Juve a Palermo dotyczące współwłasności karty piłkarza, a młody Lanzafame rozpocznie treningi z piłkarzami Starej Damy 3 lipca w Pinzolo. Informacja ta nie jest jeszcze oficjalnym komunikatem, wywiadu w tej sprawie udzielił już jednakowoż sam zawodnik. Bardzo się cieszę, że oba kluby doszły do porozumienia - przyznał w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport. Muszę przyznać, że powrót do Juventusu to dla mnie spełnione marzenie. Tym razem jednak chcę wykorzystać tę szansę. Wystarczyły mi dwa słowa Marotty, bym podjął decyzję. To przecież w Juve się narodziłem! Następnie dodał jeszcze: Z trenerem Del Nerim jeszcze nie rozmawiałem. Na pewno jeszcze będzie okazja zamienić kilka słów, spotkamy się na zgrupowaniu w Pinzolo. Nie mogę się już doczekać rozpoczęcia treningów z drużyną. Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia będę mógł pokazać tu wszystkim, ile jestem naprawdę wart i że zobaczą to również ci, którzy jeszcze nie tak dawno nie chcieli we mnie uwierzyć. *Marotta o Bonuccim, Criscito i Candrevie :W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom TuttoMercatoWeb Beppe Marotta odsłonił pewne detale dotyczące najbliższych ruchów transferowych Juventusu. W skrócie: Bonucci w Juve, Criscito w Genoi, Candreva wraca do Udinese. W rozmowie przeprowadzonej dzisiaj po południu Marotta przyznał się dziennikarzom: Co do Bonucciego - dogadujemy ostatnie szczegóły, rzecz jasna bardzo nas interesuje. Criscito będzie niebawem w pełni piłkarzem Genoi. Z kolei temat wykupienia Candrevy z Udinese już raczej nie wróci, to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. 120px|right *Bonucci w pełni własnością Bari :Szefowie Bari wykupili brakującą połowę karty zawodniczej Leonardo Bonucciego od włodarzy Genoi, płacąc za nią 8 milionów euro. Teraz pozostało dobić targu z Juventusem. Dyrektor sportowy Bari oficjalnie potwierdził wykupienie połowy karty zawodniczej Bonucciego z Genoi. Teraz szefowie tegoż klubu dysponują pełnią praw do włoskiego obrońcy i mogą już jako jedyni negocjować z Beppe Marottą w sprawie transferu Leonardo do Turynu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni ma dojść do decydujących spotkań w tej sprawie. Praktycznie wiadomo już, że w Bari na stałe zostanie Almiron. *Buffon: Nie mamy czego tu szukać :Znany z tego, że nie owija w bawełnę, Gianluigi Buffon, przyznał, że Włosi zasłużenie wracają do domu, żegnając się z Mundialem. Jednocześnie zapowiedział, że niebawem podda się planowanej operacji chirurgicznej kręgosłupa. W pomeczowym wywiadzie Buffon przyznał: Zasłużyliśmy na powrót do domu. Zespoły Słowacji czy Nowej Zelandii na pewno trzeba respektować, ale jeśli nie potrafimy z nimi wygrać, nie mamy czego tu dłużej szukać. Następnie dodał: Najlepszy mecz nasza kadra mimo wszystko rozegrała z Paragwajem. Nie pokazaliśmy za to nic w meczach z Nową Zelandią i Słowacją. Widać tak przedstawia się właśnie poziom włoskiego futbolu, przy czym my pozwoliliśmy popatrzeć na to całemu światu. Na koniec dodał: Niedługo poddam się operacji. Już jakiś czas temu podjąłem decyzję o tym, że nie ma co ryzykować, dlatego oddam się w ręce chirurgów. 120px|right *Zamparini: Juventus nie chce Kjaera :Znany z ciętego języka prezydent Palermo, Maurizio Zamparini, wypowiedział się na temat tego, jak postrzega obecne działania Juventusu. Jego zdaniem Bianconeri co najmniej średnio podchodzą do zapowiadanej "odbudowy świetności drużyny". Głównym tematem wywiadu, jakiego udzielał Zamparini, była przyszłość dwóch piłkarzy: Simona Kjaera - który swego czasu był łączony z Juventusem - oraz Cavaniego. Kjaer przeprowadzi się za granicę, ponieważ we Włoszech nikt nie chce wydać na niego pieniędzy. Szkoda, że Marotta nie jest przekonany do tego, żeby ściągnąć tego chłopaka do Juventusu. On szuka kogoś połowę tańszego. W rezultacie wszyscy obserwujemy teraz, jak szefowie Juventusu misternie budują zespół, który w nowym sezonie będzie w stanie walczyć jedynie o jakieś piąte miejsce w tabeli - stwierdził. *Jorge Martinez jednak w Juventusie :Czuwający nad sprawami administracyjnymi Catanii Pietro Lo Monaco zapewnił, że na drodze Jorge Martineza do Juventusu nie stoją już żadne przeszkody i niebawem piłkarz oficjalnie zostanie zawodnikiem Bianconerich. Na antenie Sky Sport 24 Lo Monaco przyznał: Nie istnieją żadne problemy związane z transferem Martineza do Juventusu. Piłkarz też jest już dogadany z tym klubem, więc niebawem zostanie nowym zawodnikiem Starej Damy. My z kolei tym samym kończymy sprzedaż swoich zawodników. 120px|right *Krasić nadal może trafić do Juventusu :Na temat potencjalnej przeprowadzki Milosa Krasicia do Juventusu wypowiedział się drugi z agentów Serba, Marko Naletilić. On również zapewnia, że nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone i ostatecznie Krasić może trafić do Turynu. W wywiadzie dla Calciomercato Naletilić stwierdził: Wszystko jest jeszcze do zrealizowania. Wybór, jaki mają teraz Rosjanie, jest następujący: żądać uparcie kwoty 16,5 miliona euro, albo w każdej chwili spotkać się z Beppe Marottą i w kilka chwil załatwić temat, zarabiając 15 milionów, które nadal są aktualną ofertą ze strony Juventusu. Następnie dodał: Wszystko może się wyjaśnić jeszcze przed końcem Mundialu. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy, ale temat jest nadal otwarty. Zapytany na koniec, czy inne włoskie drużyny również interesują się Milosem, odpowiedział z kolei: Włoskie nie. W zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło w temacie i oprócz Juventusu interesuje się nim tylko Manchester City. *Tiago i Grosso za Diego Forlana :Z ostatnich doniesień wynika, że Portugalczyk Tiago nie wróci do Juventusu. Dziś światło dzienne ujrzała inna informacja: Tiago Mendes i Fabio Grosso mieliby posłużyć za karty przetargowe w transferze Diego Forlana do Juve. Notowania Tiago po ostatnim meczu Portugalii wzrosły. Jego rodak, Cristiano Ronaldo, chwalił go publicznie po tym meczu, występ Portugalczyka zauważyły też rzecz jasna media. Juventus znajduje się więc dzięki temu w nieco lepszej sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o sprzedaż piłkarza i zainteresowanie nim, niż kilka tygodni temu. Niebawem Giuseppe Marotta spotka się z szefostwem Atletico Madryt, by kontynuować rozmowy na temat wykupienia przez nich całości praw do karty zawodniczej Tiago. Okazuje się jednak, że Portugalczyk w pakiecie z Fabio Grosso może zostać wymieniony za Diego Forlana. Jesus Garcia Pitarch chce sprowadzić Grosso do Madrytu, a Bianconeri Forlanem nie pogardzą. Od jakiegoś czasu Urugwajczyk znajduje się na liście życzeń Juve. 120px|right *Storari: Godnie zastąpię Buffona! :Marco Storari pozytywnie przeszedł testy medyczne i już jutro podpisze 3-letni kontrakt z Juventusem. Jak sam przyznał, bardzo się cieszy, iż będzie mógł pomóc Bianconerim przeżyć nieobecność Gigiego Buffona. Udzielając jednego z pierwszych wywiadów w roli piłkarza Juventusu Storari przyznał: Naprawdę cieszę się, że dołączyłem do ekipy Juve. To zaszczyt grać w barwach tego klubu, bo tu walczy się już o wielkie rzeczy. Następnie dodał: Zgodziłem się na propozycję Juventusu, ponieważ to świetna drużyna, do tego wydali na mnie niemałe pieniądze, co tym bardziej uważam za komplement. Obecność Marotty i Del Neriego w znaczący sposób wpłynęła na moją decyzję. Na koniec zapewnił: Nie boję się zastąpić Buffona. Do tej pory robiłem to już w przypadku Abbiatiego, Didy czy Kalaća w Milanie. Będę spokojnie robił to, co do mnie należy. *Gallas niebawem w Juventusie! :Agent Williama Gallasa, Etienne Mendy, przyznał, że francuski obrońca jest już niemal jedną nogą w Juventusie i że jest bardzo zadowolony z perspektywy gry w koszulce Bianconerich. Kontrakt Gallasa z Arsenalem wygasa za tydzień. Juventus może więc pozyskać go za darmo, o ile dojdzie do porozumienia z samym Francuzem (a właściwie z jego agentem) w kwestii warunków współpracy. O zarobkach dyskutowano długo, według ostatnich raportów wynika jednak, że porozumienie zostało zawarte i obecnie dopinane są ostatnie szczegóły przeprowadzki. Zaskakującą może być jednak informacja, iż Bianconeri zamierzają ponoć spełnić żądania agenta zawodnika, który zażyczył sobie zarobków dla piłkarza w wysokości 5 milionów euro za sezon! Kontrakt zawarty ma zostać na 2 lata. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Itasportpress Mendy przyznał: Mogę potwierdzić, że obrońca jest w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni zamierzam po raz kolejny spotkać się z szefostwem Juventusu, by ostatecznie dojść do porozumienia w kwestii wysokości zarobków piłkarza, o których rozmawialiśmy po raz pierwszy już kilka dni temu. Juventus chce zatrudnić Gallasa, a i on bardzo chętnie zagra dla drużyny Bianconerich. 120px|right *Cagliari wykupuje połowę karty Ariaudo :Zarząd Cagliari Calcio oficjalnie poinformował o zakupieniu części praw do karty zawodniczej Lorenzo Ariaudo, który od stycznia przebywał w tym klubie na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Juventus nie opublikował jeszcze komunikatu prasowego w tej sprawie. Cagliari poinformowało w jednym komunikacie o transferach trzech piłkarzy: o definitywnej przeprowadzce Michaela Agazziego, ale i o nabyciu udziałów w temacie Radji Nainggolana oraz Lorenzo Ariaudo. Wynika stąd, że Włoch nie jest w całości własnością Cagliari, a klub ten wykupił 50% praw do jego karty zawodniczej. Od tego lata będzie więc współwłasnością obu klubów, reprezentować jednakowoż nadal będzie barwy Cagliari. Żaden z klubów nie poinformował jeszcze o wartości finansowej tej operacji. Dziennikarze Sky Sports poinformowali, że Juventus sprzedał połowę karty zawodniczej Ariaudo za kwotę 1,3 miliona euro. *Marco Storari oficjalnie w Juventusie :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że jutro rano Marco Storari dopełni formalności, jaką będą testy medyczne, po czym oficjalnie zostanie nowym piłkarzem Juventusu. Tak jak informowaliśmy wcześniej, transfer Storariego to doraźna interwencja Marotty w związku z kontuzją Gigi Buffona, który po powrocie z Mundialu podda się operacji kręgosłupa i będzie niedostępny praktycznie do końca roku. Storari przyznał w pierwszym wywiadzie w roli piłkarza Juventusu: Jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy, że udało mi się dołączyć do Juve. Czekam tylko na dopełnienie wszelkich formalności, żeby mieć wszystko czarne na białym. 120px|right *Van der Wiel znów na celowniku Juve :Po raz kolejny Juventus zainteresował się piłkarzem Ajaksu Amsterdam, Gregorym Van der Wielem, grającym na prawej flance defensywy. Żeby tradycji stało się zadość, w ślad za Juve poszedł również Inter - szefowie Nerazzurrich też chcą kupić Holendra. Do tej pory na Mundialu Van der Wiel prezentuje się bardzo przyzwoicie. Juventus niegdyś już interesował się współpracą z Holendrem, teraz na nowo starania o jego sprowadzenie do Turynu wskrzesił Beppe Marotta i Fabio Paratici - w obliczu najpewniej nieudanych prób sprowadzenia Marco Motty i zrezygnowaniu z Martina Caceresa to Van der Wiel miałby być kandydatem do wzmocnienia prawej defensywy. Inter obmyślił z kolei, że Holender będzie świetnym zastępcą Maicona w przypadku, gdyby ten odszedł do Realu. W Juventusie pozycję tę okupowaliby teraz Grygera i Zebina - obaj są jednak na wylocie z klubu. *Cassano przeniesie się do Juve? :Z ostatnich doniesień wynika, że Luigi Del Neri chętnie sprowadziłby do Turynu Antonio Cassano. Włoch, który wczoraj w pięknym Portofino wziął ślub z Caroliną Marcialis, może tego lata zmienić koszulkę Sampdorii na trykot Juventusu. Cassano regularnie co jakiś czas jest łączony z Juventusem. Przeprowadzce do Turynu tym razem sprzyjałby fakt, iż ekipę Starej Damy trenuje oficjalnie od lipca Del Neri, który umiał świetnie współpracować z Antonio. Dziennikarze żartują nawet, że transfer do Juventusu miałby być najlepszym prezentem ślubnym, jaki Cassano mógłby otrzymać. 120px|right *Jean II Makoun na celowniku Juve :Jak podają francuscy dziennikarze Le Parisien, Juventus obrał sobie za jeden z kolejnych celów transferowych piłkarza Lyonu, jakim jest Jean II Makoun. 27-letni pomocnik francuskiej drużyny jest jednak na celowniku kilku europejskich gigantów. Makoun jest na liście życzeń szefostwa Juventusu, ale i Barcelony oraz Manchesteru United. Media twierdzą jednak, że Bianconeri wcale nie są bez szans w wyścigu po pozyskanie tego piłkarza. Makoun pochodzi z Kamerunu, mierzy 172 cm i waży 65 kg. *Tiago Mendes jednak wróci do Juve? :Hiszpańskie media twierdzą, że szefowie Atletico Madryt nie wykupią z Juventusu Portugalczyka Tiago, przebywającego obecnie w tym klubie do końca czerwca na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Więcej szans na definitywną przeprowadzkę do Atletico ma ponoć Fabio Grosso. Dziennikarze El Mundo Deportivo podali, że włodarze Atletico Madryt nie są jednak przekonani co do tego, czy warto zapłacić Juventusowi żądaną przez nich kwotę 6 milionów euro za to, by Tiago stał się w pełni piłkarzem hiszpańskiego klubu. Jeśli to prawda, Portugalczyk wróciłby po prostu do Juventusu - a dalsze kroki zależałyby już od Beppe Marotty i Gigi Del Neriego. Większym zainteresowaniem Hiszpanów cieszy się podobno Fabio Grosso. Priorytetem Atletico jest co prawda Luis Felipe z Deportivo la Coruna, rzecz w tym, że szefowie Biancazzurrich żądają za niego 12 milionów euro, co z kolei Atletico uważa za zbyt wysoką kwotę. Jeśli oba kluby nie dojdą do porozumienia, to właśnie Grosso miałby zasilić ich drużynę. O włoskiego obrońcę pytają też kluby z Dubaju, Kataru i Stanów Zjednoczonych. 120px|right *Juventus interesuje się Podolskim? :Niemieccy dziennikarze portalu 4-4-2.com poinformowali, że Juventus interesuje się Łukaszem Podolskim, reprezentującym obecnie barwy FC Koln. Niemcy wyceniają jego kartę zawodniczą na kwotę około 17 milionów euro, a Włosi zastanawiają się podobno, czy nie wyłożyć tych pieniędzy i nie sprowadzić Podolskiego do Turynu. *Martina: Juventus będzie stawiał na Buffona :Zdaniem agenta Gigi Buffona, Silvano Martiny, Juventus będzie mógł jeszcze nieraz liczyć na dobrą grę Włocha w meczach ligowych, mimo obecnej kontuzji, która sprawiła, że musi poddać się operacji. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy Calcionews24 o przyszłość Buffona i zamiary Juventusu wobec niego Martina przyznał: Nie ma tu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Oczywiście Gigi żałuje, że stało się to, co się stało, ale w świecie piłki kontuzje są gdzieś wpisane w scenariusz. Nie ma jednak co zbytnio się tym zamartwiać, Juventus jeszcze nieraz mu zaufa i postawi na niego. Sam Buffon zachowuje obecnie postawę godną prawdziwego mistrza: Dajcie z siebie wszystko, chłopaki. Ja wrócę na finał! - powiedział wczoraj kompanom z reprezentacji. Co ciekawe, Gennaro Gattuso zrezygnował z dnia wolnego, by zostać z Gigim i go wspierać. 120px|right *Juventus jeszcze powalczy o Krasicia? :Dziennikarze La Stampa twierdzą, że po zakończeniu Mundialu Beppe Marotta i Fabio Paratici podejmą kolejną próbę sprowadzenia do Turynu Milosa Krasicia. W międzyczasie jednak zamierzają wyjątkowo dobrze przemyśleć strategię negocjacji ze specyficznym partnerem do rozmów - szefostwem CSKA Moskwa. "Specyficznym", bo kto choć z grubsza śledził doniesienia prasowe z ostatnich tygodni, wie, jak negocjowali Rosjanie. Marotta i Paratici nie chcą widocznie rezygnować z możliwości sprowadzenia dobrego zawodnika do Juventusu, który z resztą jest już dogadany z włoskim klubem i chce dla niego grać, co zadeklarował w rozmowie z dziennikarzami. Rosjanie chcieli odwlec negocjacje na po zakończeniu Mundialu i w zasadzie sztuka ta im się udała - nawet jeśli w międzyczasie zachowali się tak, a nie inaczej. Marotta kupił Martineza z Catanii, ale jeśli dopięta zostanie sprzedaż niektórych zawodników Juve, znajdą się środki na swobodny zakup Krasicia. Niebawem sfinalizowany ma zostać bowiem transfer Portugalczyka Tiago do Atletico Madryt, Hiszpanie chcą też od razu wykupić z Juve Fabio Grosso. O tego drugiego pytają również szefowie Al-Ahly z Dubaju. Do Galatasaray może przeprowadzić się Poulsen. Pieniądze więc mogą się znaleźć. Faktem jednak też jest, że póki co na froncie został tylko Manchester City. Potwierdza to agent Krasisia. Szefowie City są jedynymi, do których mamy obecnie ofert współpracy, ale trzeba przyznać, że Krasić jest nieco rozczarowany tym faktem i nie kręci go gra w tym klubie. Rzecz w tym, że szefowie CSKA nie będą żałowali, jeśli nawet w ogóle go nie sprzedadzą, bo przecież jest bardzo dobrym piłkarzem. Rosjanie chcą go wypuścić tylko za dobre pieniądze - powiedział Borozan, reprezentujący interesy Serba. Myślę, że tak naprawdę decyzje w sprawie przyszłości Milosa zapadną dopiero po zakończeniu Mundialu. *Poulsen pod lupą Galatasaray :Dziennikarze Sky Sport poinformowali, że szefowie tureckiego Galatasaray wyrazili zainteresowanie współpracą z Christianem Poulsenem, 30-letniego pomocnika Juventusu, zakupionego przez włoski klub 2 lata temu. Na razie nie są znane szczegóły ich propozycji ani ewentualnych negocjacji. Wszystko jest jeszcze raczej w początkowej fazie rozwoju. 120px|right *Krasić nie przejdzie do Juventusu :Milos Krasić nie zostanie piłkarzem Juventusu. Negocjacje turyńskiego klubu z CSKA Moskwa zostały zakończone. Agent serbskiego zawodnika, Vlado Borozan, przyznał, że ta historia nie ma już szans na przysłowiowy happy end. W wywiadzie udzielonym niedługo po meczu Serbów z Niemcami Borozan przyznał: Negocjacje Juventusu z CSKA zostały zakończone niepowodzeniem. Po pozyskaniu Martineza włoski klub nie kupi już Krasicia z takie pieniądze. Teraz faworytem z konieczności stał się Manchester City, mimo że sam zawodnik przyznał, że chce grać we Włoszech. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Dzisiaj w meczu z Niemcami Krasić pokazał się z bardzo dobrej strony. Chcę to podkreślić tym bardziej, że po ostatnim pojedynku z Ghaną spadła na niego fala krytyki. Mówiono nawet, że nie nadaje się do przeprowadzki do Juventusu. Zapytany na koniec o pogłoski dotyczące zainteresowania szefostwa Lazio Krasiciem Borozan odpowiedział: To nieprawda, nikt z tego klubu nie pytał o Milosa. Nie sądzę, żeby była to opcja możliwa do zrealizowania. Giuseppe Marotta podjął więc decyzję o zaprzestaniu negocjacji z Rosjanami w obliczu ich zmiennych nastrojów w trakcie rozmów. Szefowie CSKA Moskwa mimo ustalonych wcześniej warunków, które zgodził się spełnić Juventus, zmienili zdanie i podnieśli cenę karty zawodniczej Serba. Ostatecznie przy ofercie Włochów opiewającej na łączną kwotę 15 milionów euro Rosjanie nadal żądali minimum 16 milionów. Negocjacje zostały zakończone. *Buffon nie uniknie operacji :Z najnowszych doniesień z obozu Italii wynika, że Gianluigi Buffon nie uniknie operacji. Kontuzja jest zbyt poważna, by można ją było leczyć w inny sposób bądź tym bardziej zbagatelizować. Po zakończeniu Mundialu pierwszy bramkarz Juventusu pójdzie pod nóż. Póki co lekarze próbują różnych terapii - w porozumieniu z FIFA również tych na bazie kortyzonu - mogących pomóc w wyleczeniu przepukliny kręgowej, sztab medyczny w Turynie jest już jednak ponoć świadomy, że jak tylko Mistrzostwa Świata się skończą, Gigi odda się w ręce chirurgów. 120px|right *Warunki transferu Bonucciego dogadane :Corriere dello Sport podaje, że Juventus minionej nocy doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie transferu Leonardo Bonucciego. O ile z Bari warunki Marotta dogadał już wcześniej, o tyle pozostało jeszcze dopiąć temat z Genoą, co stało się właśnie kilka godzin temu. Ostateczne ustalenia są ponoć następujące: połowa karty zawodniczej Bonucciego zostanie zakupiona przez Juventus z Genoi w zamian za 50% praw do Domenico Criscito oraz przedłużenie współwłasności Raffaele Palladino. Bari ma otrzymać za drugą połowę karty Bonucciego kwotę 2,5 miliona euro oraz Sergio Almirona. *Martinez dzisiaj, Krasić w ogóle? :Jak podali wczoraj wieczorem dziennikarze Sky Sport, dzisiaj kontrakt z Juventusem może podpisać Jorge Martinez. Wcześniej ma dojść jednak do ostatniego spotkania Marotty z Lo Monaco, celem sfinalizowania negocjacji w jego sprawie. Martinez był od jakiegoś czasu na celowniku dwóch klubów: Lazio i Juventusu. Wygląda jednak na to, że piłkarz przeprowadzi się do Turynu, a nie do Rzymu. Bianconeri mają zapłacić za niego 12 milionów euro. Z ostatnich raportów wynika też, że coraz bardziej od Juve oddala się Milos Krasić, za którego Rosjanie chcą 16,5 miliona euro, nie mniej. 120px|right *Milion euro od Milosa Krasicia :Jak podaje agencja prasowa Ansa, Juventus jest coraz dalej od pozyskania Milosa Krasicia z CSKA Moskwa. Problemem jest różnica pomiędzy ofertą Włochów a żądaniami Rosjan. Obie strony nadal nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Juventus niezmiennie proponuje CSKA kwotę 15 milionów euro (13 milionów plus bonusy), czyli tyle, ile na początku chcieli szefowie moskiewskiego klubu. Teraz jednak Rosjanie chcą otrzymać nie mniej, niż 16 milionów. Ostatnie spotkanie Marotty z nimi nie przyniosło pożądanego rezultatu. Brakujący milion euro może okazać się czynnikiem determinującym zakończenie negocjacji i wycofanie się Juventusu z tej transakcji. Kategoria:Strona główna